That One Time
by JoieWilder
Summary: There has always been a tension between Angel and Spike. Tension of a sexual nature. It all came to fruition one night and only one night, way back when they were evil, when they were Angelus and William. One shot.


**This is a little something that I'm quite proud of. It's just a good ol' smut story with a real plot. I hope you all enjoy this.**

* * *

><p>A snarl reverberated through the room as I sank my fangs into my terrified victims neck. She screamed and thrashed, trying to escape me, but there was no hope for that. This pretty little thing was mine, and I wasn't letting her go until I'd finished my meal. And by then it would be far too late for the chit.<p>

On a settee in front of me, Angelus was feasting on his own tart, a saucy little red head. The girl and her friend (that would be the one I was eating) had eyed Angelus and I covetously at the fete we had attended with Darla and Dru. While the ladies had found their own entertainment, Angelus and I had graciously decided to honor the two girls with our company. I can't read minds, but I'm pretty sure they're probably wishing they'd stayed home tonight. Too bad. So sad.

My girls struggles grew weaker as I feasted on her. I wasn't in the mood to play with my food tonight, but Angelus apparently was. I could tell because the red head was still struggling and screaming for help. Angelus fed slower when he wanted to play, prolonging his victims lives, and, therefore, their torture. It saturated the blood with fear, and nothing was as divine as that.

I finished feeding and released the corpse in my arms that had moments ago been a vibrant young life. The body slumped onto the floor, limp and pathetic. Sightless eyes stared up at the ceiling, face frozen in an eternal mask of terror. I, myself, was pleasantly full, and I leaned back on my elbows, lazily watching Angelus finish off the red head. She still struggled feebly, though her cries had gone silent. Even this close to death, she could not give up and resign herself to her fate. A figher, this one. It made me wish that I had gotten her instead, but Angelus always got the first pick when we hunted together. Senority and that shit.

The red head's body jerked against Angelus's one last time before she stilled completely and her eyes went glassy. Angelus finally lifted his head and shoved her body off the settee with a satisfied sigh.

"'Twas a good hunt tonight, wasn't it, Willy?"

I hated when he called me Willy. He knew that, of course, and that was why he did it. Normally, I'd object and start a fight by demanding that he call me William. Tonight, though, I wasn't interested in picking a fight, so I let it go.

"Aye. A lovely couple of bints. You got the better of the two."

Angelus's eyes gleamed in the fire light from the fireplace behind me. "Oh, aye. She was a sweet lass. I so enjoyed the way she fought me. It makes the reward so much better. An' my victory so much sweeter." His eyes rested heavily on me, making my skin feel tight. He'd always had a way of looking at a person that made them feel like he could see right into them. This was different, though. Like Angelus was looking _at_ me.

I shifted on the floor and was about to speak, but Angelus started talking again. His voice was low, that Irish lilt making it almost melodic. "'Tis an art, William. 'Tis an art, instilling fear in a woman, getting it just right. Tracking them slowly, staying hidden in the shadows. Ye let them stew, feeling yer eyes on them. They think they're just paranoid. Then there's that moment, that glorious moment, when they realize they're being hunted. Their hearts start to hammer, sending blood pumping faster, faster through their veins. The ecstacy of sinking my teeth into their necks, warm blood sliding down my throat. Their knowledge that there is no escape even as they thrash against me. An' then that final spasm as I drain them dry and life leaves them forever."

His voice entranced me. Did things to me. Made me want. My blood fogged brains truggled to process that. Want? What did I want? The hunt Angelus described? Or just ... Angelus?

"An' then, o' course," Angelus continued, "there's other things." His lips curved in a slight smile. "There's nothing quite like raping someone first. The overwhelming fear and pain. The humiliation. The dark pleasure from a body that betrays the mind. The ecstasy even as they die."

It was easy to picture the scene Angelus described. I'd seen and done it many times. Still, the image in my head of Angelus on top of a screaming woman sent a shiver down my spine. So did the following one, of hiim dominating another man in the same way. My cock hardened and strained against my breeches, shocking me. There had always been a certain tension between Angelus and I, but my body had never responded this way to him. I was, after all, far more into women than men.

Angelus spoke again, drawing my attention. I noticed his eyes were still on me. He knew. Knew what was going on with me. "Ye like hearing me talk, don't ye, Willy?" In a fluid motion, he stood up and fisted a hand in my hair. "Admit it, Willy my boy." He tugged hard.

I stifled a moan. I'd always liked having my hair pulled. Angelus pulled harder. "Admit it."

A low moan wrenched itself from my throat. "The name is William."

Angelus chuckled low in his throat. "That's my Willy. Defiant as always." His grip tightened harshly, making my scalp sing with pain. Pain that I loved. He jerked me forward, and my face pressed into his crotch. It was a show of dominance, reminding me who the boss was around here. But it was also a show of arousal. Hard cock pressed against my cheek. My own twitched in response, like it wanted to say hello. "Be good, Willy. Tell me ye like it."

I licked my lips. I wanted to admit it, yet I didn't. "Don't know what you're talking about, mate."

He growled low and pulled my head back. "That's the wrong answer, Willy." I was flung back. The action was so sudden, I landed sprawled on my back. Angelus flipped me over onto my stomach and sat on me, his hips pressing against my ass. "Ye seem to be forgetting who the boss is here." Grinding. His hips were grinding into my ass. And I ... liked it. I liked being dominated and held down by him.

Angelus leaned down and bit my neck with blunt human teeth. "Ye want it, Willy. Ye want to be the one I use. I can smell it."

I couldn't speak. I'd be weak if I, William the Bloody, admitted that I wanted Angelus to fuck me. Did I really? Want him to? Angelus sucked on my earlobe, making me moan softly. Yes. Yes, I wanted him. But he would never hear me say it.

A snarl ripped out of Angelus's throat. He was frustrated, angered that I wouldn't give in. He was just as turned on, though. I know how he likes a challenge. He grasped my wrists in his hands and pinned my arms over my head. I struggled. I couldn't just give in meekly. Not I, William the Bloody.

"Ah, ah, ah," Angelus tisked. "There will be none o' that." He kept my arms pinned with one hand and reached down to my pants with the other. There was a ripping sound, then the breeches were tossed away. "Maybe this will make ye remember yer place, Willy."

I growled and bucked against him, almost tossing him off of me. "Don't. Call. Me. Willy."

Angelus growled animalistically. More clothing rustled; him opening his own pants up. I knew what was coming and a trace of fear shivered through me. Did I really want this? Of all the people I'd fucked, this was the thing that had always made them scream the most, and Angelus would not be gentle. I began to struggle in earnest.

He just laughed darkly and spat into his palm. The blunt head of his cock bumped against my asshole; instinctively, I tightened up, my body unable to do anything but. Angelus breathed into my ear, "This is going to hurt, Willy." Then he thrust hard against me, punching past my hole's resistance and sinking into me. I cried out, thrashing under him. He thrust again and then again, burying the full length of his cock into my pained, bloody ass. Bloody, I knew, because I could smell it.

He groaned softly and started to move, setting a pounding, punishing rhythm. The pain began to take over and meld inside of me. It became a part of me. And then the pleasure began. It was amazing. The grind of his groin against my ass on every thrust into me. The fullness of his cock inside of me. His weight on my back, pushing me down against the carpet. The angle of his hips changed, and I jerked as a spasm of pleasure shot through me. His cock rubbed over some spot inside of me again and again, every time causing that same lightning strike of pleasure.

It was my undoing. I couldn't stay quiet anymore. Whimpers and moans escaped me. "Yes, Angelus. More. Please more." I tucked my legs under me, presenting my ass for him. I cried out as the new angle let him drive in deeper, push harder on that spot inside of me. I writhed under him, unable to stop the whimpers bubbling from my lips. I wanted this. I loved it. Was, in fact, getting off on it like no evil deed I'd ever done to someone else.

Angelus groaned low in my ear. "Fuck, William." He let his demon face come forward and sank his razor sharp teeth into my neck. That was the last thing I could take. I screamed, bucking under him as I orgasmed, my ass clenching hard around Angelus's cock.

He came silently, stiffening on top of me in his climax. With a satisfied grunt, he rolled off of me and onto his back on the floor beside me. I collapsed against the floor, completely boneless. After a minute, he got up and fixed his pants. "Behave, next time, Willy."

For once, I would obey. Not because I had learned my lesson. But because I had enjoyed that far, far too much. That would ruin me. I couldn't be William the Bloody if I spent my time taking Angelus's cock and screaming for more of it. Never again. This could never happen again.

Angelus walked away, as put together as he always was. I laid there a few more minutes before getting up. I disposed of my ruined pants and cleaned myself up. It would be like this had never happened. Just like it needed to be.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you all enjoyed this. I know that this is a one-shot and therefore I do not need motivation to continue it, but please review. They makes me happy. :)<strong>


End file.
